Prince of Death
by percylupin
Summary: At age thirteen, Sirius Orion Black was your average wizard in training. Sure, he came from a slightly darker family, but he had chosen to ignore that. In a whirlwind events, Sirius finds himself, not only across the ocean, but living a life he never thought possible as the son of Thanatos. With his new title of Prince of Death, will Sirius still be able to live a normal life?
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I should be writing the new chapter for Fight for Home, but this was bothering me, and I wanted to write it down before I forgot it. I hope you like it. I had lots of fun writing it.**

In number twelve Grimmauld Place, thirteen-year old Sirius Black sat drumming his fingers on the wooden table in the kitchen. Sirius' parents sat across from him with their hands primly folded on their laps. Sirius' black hair fell into his grey eyes as he glared up at his parents through dark lashes.

"Why am I here?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth. He could be locked in his room right now, writing a letter to James or reading the muggle magazine he had snuck into the house.

Orion Black glared at Sirius through hooded eyes and gestured to his wife, who was looking very triumphant. Walburga sat up even straighter when Sirius' gaze was turned to her. The utter glee in her eyes was unnerving to Sirius, but he refused to let his nerves show.

"We're getting rid of you," Walburga began almost giddily. There was no sugar coating the statement, just straight forward coldness. Sirius' eyes widened at his mother's bluntness. He knew this day would come. He had known for awhile now, ever since he was put in Gryffindor, but he had thought, more hoped, his parents would at least show a little remorse. All he could find in their expressions was happiness and hate for him.

"You are not my son," Orion continued for his wife, his own eyes glittering maliciously. Sirius gulped. How could what Orion was saying be true? He may have never liked his parents, but he could always say they were his. And now to find out they weren't his?

"Your father is a man named Thanatos," Walburga cut in. "Go find him if you must, but don't come crying back to us if he doesn't want you either." Walburga stood up abruptly. "Go pack your things, boy. I want you gone with in the next two hours." Walburga and Orion left the room, leaving Sirius to stare into nothingness.

Slowly, Sirius stood up and walked to his room. He collapsed back onto his bed to let everything sink in. Orion wasn't his father. No, Sirius' father was a man named Thanatos. Who was he? Why did that name sound so familiar? Maybe he was a prominent pureblood figure. That would make sense, but Sirius had the feeling that wasn't it. Sirius could only hope the man didn't support Voldemort. He didn't know what he would do with himself if that was the case. Perhaps the Potters would take him in. They had always been extremely kind to him.

A loud crack filled the air in Sirius' bedroom. Sirius looked up to see Kreacher, the Black family House Elf, standing in the middle of the room, two large suitcases in his wrinkled hands. Kreacher grinned eerily at Sirius.

"What do you want?" Sirius mumbled. Looking around his room, he noticed that everything that he hadn't permanently stuck to the wall was gone. He had a feeling that everything missing was packed in the two suitcases.

"Mistress asked Kreacher to pack bags for the filthy halfbreed. She wants the filth out of her house." Kreacher gave Sirius a cruel smirk, dropping the bags onto the worn black carpet. Kreacher disappeared with another equally loud crack.

Sirius stood up on two shaky legs. It was all so final. He had no time to get used to it. His mother was kicking him out for good, and Sirius didn't know what to do. For years, all he wanted was out, but now that it was here, Sirius wasn't sure he still wanted it.

With shaking fingers, Sirius picked up the two bags. They're heavy. His family wasn't even considerate enough to put weightless charms on the heavy bags that most likely held all of Sirius' belongings. Sirius pulled out his own wand and cast the charm. He knew by now the Ministry won't be able to sense the small use of magic with him living in a magical household. Sliding his wand back into his pocket, Sirius tightened his grip on the handles. He took one tentative step forward. After the first one, the others became easier. Sirius nearly ran down the stairs, and didn't stop until he ran his younger brother, half-brother, over.

"What's going on Sirius?" Regulus asked cautiously. He had seen his parents walking around gleefully, occasionally letting out a joyous laugh. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm leaving, Reggie," Sirius said curtly. He looked sadly at his younger brother before walking around him and exiting through the front door. An older muggle boy stared at him as he walked out of the house. Sirius ignored him and closed the door behind himself. He was free. He was leaving, and he refused to look back. His heart lurched at the thought of never seeing his brother again, but Sirius set forth with new determination. He was leaving his old family to find a new one. Maybe his father would have other children. Maybe he had a younger sister who he could take care of, or an older brother to tell him how to get girls.

Sirius let out a giddy laugh. For the first time since this morning, he felt excitement coursing through his veins. Sirius set forth onto the main road. He nearly ran down the road towards the muggle library. Perhaps there would be a mention of his father there.

Sirius pulled open the door and walked up to the front desk. His bags felt heavy in his hands despite the weightless charm as everyone's eyes turned towards him. The old woman at the front desk glared at Sirius' scruffy appearance from over the bridge of her bulbous nose. It was only then that Sirius realized he was still wearing his sweat pants and Stones tee shirt.

"I was wondering if you had anything on someone named Thanatos," Sirius said. He fidgeted under the woman's gaze. Her piercing grey eyes seemed to burn through his body. When she stood up, she was the same height as Sirius' 5'7".

"Follow me," the woman said in a raspy voice. It was obvious to Sirius that the woman smoked. None the less, Sirius followed the woman to the back of the library. She pulled a thin book out from a shelf and handed it to him. Sirius thanked her quickly and rushed off to the table in the corner of the room. He looked at the title of the book: Gods of Death and Their Religions.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sirius mumbled as he took in the old cover and faded pages. "Gods of Death?" Shaking his head, he flipped the book open and ran down the Table of Contents. Sure enough, Thanatos was on the list, right after Shinigamis. Sirius groaned and flipped the book to page 39.

On the top of the page was a Greek symbol. Sirius recognized it as the letter theta. Underneath the symbol was Thanatos' name. On the corner of the page was a chart listing Thanatos' parents, siblings, and symbols.

Sirius shut the book with an exasperated groan. "My mum can't expect me to believe this shite," he muttered. He stood up to put the book back. Running his fingers through his hair, Sirius realized his stupidity. "Gringotts," he grumbled. Sirius grabbed his two bags and left the library hurriedly, feeling the scrutiny of the old librarian.

Once outside, Sirius pulled out his wand and held it out, jumping back as the Knight Bus screeched to a stop. The doors swung open and a man stepped down. "What'll it be, boy?" he asked.

"Diagon Alley," Sirius said quickly. He reached into his bag and grabbed two sickles from his bag. He handed it to the man and sat down on one of the seats on the first floor. It only took a few seconds for the bus to travel across London, and it stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

Sirius climbed off along with a young man who Sirius recognized as an older boy from school. Sirius skirted passed him, not in the mood to talk to the seventh year. He walked out of the pub rear entrance and into the bustling crowds of Diagon Alley. Sirius dodged in between elderly couples, small families, and single woman running around to get to the marble doors of Gringotts.

Ignoring the odd looks he got from other bank patrons, Sirius stepped up to a goblin and waited to be acknowledged. The goblin looked up from the parchment he was holding to stare down at Sirius.

"How may I help you, Mr. Black?" the goblin asked. He folded his long fingers in front of him.

"I need to speak to a manager," Sirius said quietly, so as not to alert anyone around him. "I need a heritage test done. I've recently discovered Orion Black is not my real father." The goblin looked at Sirius sharply before nodding and hopping off his stool.

"Come with me, Mr. Black," the goblin called, beckoning over his shoulder for Sirius to follow. Sirius followed quickly behind him. The goblin led Sirius to a large, ornate room with swords and other weapons lining the walls. A muscled goblin sat in the cushioned chair behind the desk, wearing an expensive suit made of what Sirius assumed was silk. The two goblins spoke in Gobbledygook for a few minutes.

The first goblin left the room, and the second one turned to face Sirius. He placed a small stone basin on the desk in front of him and a silver knife next to it. The goblin straightened his jacket sleeves.

"My name is Stonecleaver, Mr. Black," the goblin sneered. He held the knife out to Sirius. "If you'll take the knife and slice you palm, Mr. Black. Allow no less than ten drops of your blood to fall into the bowl."

Sirius took the knife and held it to his palm. He stared for a second at the blade resting against his pale skin. Did he really want to know this? Sirius decided that yes, he did. He sliced the knife through his palm and watched the red start to come to the surface. Sirius held his hand over the bowl and watched his blood seep into the bowl.

Once enough blood was in the bowl, the goblin ran a finger along Dean's cut and sealed the cut. Stonecleaver held his hands over the bowl and began chanting in Gobbledygook. The bowl glowed a dull red, and Stonecleaver poured the blood onto a long piece of parchment.

The blood soaked into the parchment, and names began to appear. Sirius' own name was in the center of the parchment. Branching outwards and upwards, Walburga's family was listed. On the bottom half of the parchment, was Sirius' father's family. The name Thanatos was directly below Sirius' own. And under Thanatos' name were the names Nyx and Erebus.

"It's real," Sirius choked out. "Gods are real, and my dad is the god of Death." He put his head in his hands and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. "This is insane." Stonecleaver raised his eyebrows and stared down its long nose at Sirius.

"If magic is real, why is it the Greek gods cannot be?" he asked. Sirius looked at him through his fingers. "The knife you used, it's Celestial bronze. It can only be used on monsters, gods, and those with godly blood." Sirius fingered the knife he still held in his hands.

"What do I do now?" he asked, raising the knife to study the blade.

"If I were you," Stonecleaver drawled out, "I would go to the home of the gods and find my father." Sirius nodded and stood up to leave.

"Mount Olympus it is." He held the knife up between his thumb and forefinger. "Mind if I keep this? You can get the money out of my personal vault to pay for it." The goblin nodded his head and watched Sirius walk out the door to the Entrance Hall of the bank.

"Good luck, Prince of Death," Stonecleaver whispered under his breath before getting up and walking out the side door in his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, it's been a while since I updated this, but I wanted to make this chapter perfect. Y'all deserve that. Now, since I am not Greek or French, my translations mostly depended on Google Translate. Please bare with me on them. I think the French translations are better than the Greek because I am a French II student, and I tried to keep the sentences simple. ANyways, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

Sirius stepped out of the muggle shop with new clothes in his bags. He felt far more comfortable now that he was in real clothes and not his pajamas. The muggle outfit consisted of tight fitting black skinny jeans with silver chains hanging from them, a Black Sabbath tee-shirt, and a black leather jacket. A pair of leather muggle flip flops were all Sirius wore to protect his feet. He had never liked shoes.

Sirius tightened his grip on his bags before heading down the street to the nearest train station. He would need to catch the Chunnel to France if he had any hope of reaching Greece in the near future. Having no desire to take a plane from England, the Chunnel connecting Great Britain to mainland Europe was his only option.

The car was packed, and Sirius hunched his shoulders, trying to avoid touching anyone. To his left was a young, skinny woman with a surprisingly small amount of clothes on. Sirius could see her bra through her crop top and most of her midriff was exposed. On his other side, a middle aged man that was extremely overweight was filling up about two and a half seats.

The fat man scooted over farther into Sirius' seat, and Sirius shifted over to avoid being touched. He ended up falling into the woman's lap. Her cherry colored lips stretched over her white teeth in a wide smile, and her perfectly manicured nail stroked through Sirius' wavy hair.

"Hello, sweetie," the woman simpered. "There something I can help you with?" She pushed her chest out as far as she could. Sirius' eyes widened, and he straightened up quickly.

"I'm only thirteen," he gulped. The woman smiled gleefully.

"I'm sure I can show you a good time, dear." The woman leaned up against Sirius just as the train screeched to a hault.

"Bye," Sirius shouted loudly. The people in the car all turned to look at him as he rushed off the train into the French town of Lille. Sirius went up to a ticket booth. "_Où est l'aéroport, Monsieur?"_ he asked the man behind the desk.

"_Vous prenez à gauche lorsque vous quittez la station, et allez deux blocs. L'aéroport se trouve à votre droite,"_ the man behind the desk smiled.

"_Merci, Monsieur,"_ Sirius grinned in reply, the French easily leaving his mouth. He was glad his "parents" had made him study it when he was younger. Sirius turned on his heel and left the station. He turned left, and went two blocks down the road, following the man's instructions. True to his word, the entrance to the airport was there.

Sirius stepped inside and walked up to a ticket machine. _Appuyez ici pour commencer_, he read off a button a the screen. He tapped the button and began scrolling through the airports. _Lufthansa, Gréce._ _633€._

"That's the closest I'll get to Mount Olympus," Sirius muttered under his breath. He tapped the airport name. A list of flights appeared on the screen. At the top was one listed for that day in two hours. Sirius smiled to himself and bought the ticket, using the Gringotts credit card the goblins had given him before he left the bank.

* * *

><p>Sirius relaxed once the flight took off. So far, his journey had been smooth and flawless. He could only hope it would continue that way. "<em>Bonjour,"<em> the dark skinned man sitting next to him greeted.

"_Bonjour, Monsieur,"_ Sirius replied calmly. The aura this man let out soothed Sirius' own. "_Oú allez-vous?"_ He could use the company to distract him from the three and a half hour flight to Greece.

"_Je suis visite la famille, et vous?"_ the man said in kind. He smiled, his white teeth standing out against his chocolate skin.

"_Je cherche mon pére,"_ Sirius said sadly. He would never see this man again, it's not like it mattered what he told him.

"_Bonne chance, Sirius,"_ the man muttered under his breath. Sirius looked up in shock. He had never told the man his name, but when he looked up, the man was gone. Sirius shook his head and leant against the window. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to the nightmare dreams he was so often subjected too.

* * *

><p>Sirius stared around the large bright room. A young girl lay on the white bed in the center of the room. He slowly walked over to stand beside the girl. Her hazel eyes were bleary from sleep, but they lit up when they saw Sirius.<p>

"Are you my angel?" the girl asked excitedly. Her pale hand reached out to grab onto Sirius'. "Is it my turn to go to heaven?" Sirius frowned slightly and ran his finger through the girl''s short, straw-like blonde hair.

"What's your name, darling?" Sirius asked her. "Mine is Sirius."

"My name is Charlotte," the girl said. She began to cough. "_Are _you my angel, Sirius?"

"Yes, Charlotte," Sirius answered. "I'm your angel. Can you tell me what happened to you?" He sat down in the chair besides Charlotte's bed. The young girl couldn't have been much older than five years old. She looked so frail and tiny, and her bones were showing through her skin.

"Mommy and Daddy did it," Charlotte whispered fiercely. "You're not going to bring them here are you? The police lady said I never got to see them again." Charlotte was visibly quivering, and Sirius pulled her frail body into his arms.

"I won't let them hurt you," Sirius promised. He rubbed Charlotte's back to soothe her and relaxed when he felt her fall asleep. Gently, he set her back on the bed.

"It's sad, isn't it," a man asked from behind Sirius. The man rested his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Watching one so young waste away."

"It was you," Sirius whispered. His grip on Charlotte's hand tightened. "On the plane."

"Yes, my son," Thanatos said. "It was me." With a snap of his fingers, a chair appeared next to Sirius. Thanatos sat down next to his son. "It is Charlotte's turn, Sirius."

"You're going to kill her, Father?" Sirius asked, aghast. He looked at his father in horror.

"It is her time, Sirius," Thanatos said softly. "She is in pain. It is time to say good bye." He rested his hand on Charlotte's forehead and closed his eyes. A dark shadow fell over her body before disappearing. Sirius checked Charlotte's pulse only to find none. "She was too young," Thanatos sighed. "There was not enough time. The judges are harsh, and will send her to Asphodel."

"That's not fair," Sirius complained. "It's not her fault her parents were assholes!"

"Not much in this world is fair," Thanatos replied. "Just like the life the fates have chosen for you." Thanatos snapped his fingers again, and the hospital bed disappeared. "You have been tasked with a hard job, and for that my son I am sorry." Thanatos looked around the white room. "You must leave now. The plane is landing. Go to the base of Olympus. A satyr will meet you there. He will bring you to the camp." Shadows began condensing around Thanatos.

"Wait, Father!" Sirius shouted. The darkness began to cling to him.

* * *

><p>Sirius' eyes snapped open. He stood up as he realised everyone was standing up and grabbed his two bags from the overhead apartment. He followed the few people in front of him off the plane. Looking around, Sirius smiled when he realized he was away from his mother and stepfather. He walked quickly towards the exit into the fresh air.<p>

There was a bus station just outside the plane station, and Sirius got in line to buy a ticket. He looked up at the board and was shocked when the letters rearranged themselves so he could understand. Αθήνα became Athens, Ολυμπία became Olympia, and Όλυμπο became Mount Olympus.

Sirius stepped up to the front desk, smiling charmingly at the young girl behind the desk. She smiled lightly back at him. "_Γεια σας! Πώς μπορώ να σας βοηθήσω?"_ _Hello! How may I help you?_ Sirius relaxed as he realized the words were translating themselves into his mind.

"_Ένα εισιτήριο για τον Όλυμπο, παρακαλούμε." One ticket to Mount Olympus, please._ Sirius reached into his bag for his wallet.

"_Δέκα ευρώ," 10 Euros, _the girl said, typing information into her keyboard and printing a ticket out for Sirius. Sirius pulled the money out of his wallet and handed it to the girl. She gave him a friendly wave and took the money from him. Sirius grabbed his ticket and made his way out to the buses, intent on just sitting on the bus and relaxing until it left.

* * *

><p>The bus ride to Mount Olympus was shorter than Sirius thought it would be. There was hardly any traffic on the roads of Greece. It was so different than what he had seen of the muggle roads in London.<p>

The bus had pulled up pretty much right at the base of the mountain. Sirius picked up his bags and made his way to the edge of the sidewalk. A elder man leaning on a baseball bat was standing there, as though he was waiting for someone.

"You Sirius Black?" the man asked in perfect English. Sirius nodded his head, shocked to meet someone who spoke English in the middle of Greece. "Don't look so shocked, Cupcake," the man grinned. "Chiron sent me to come pick you up. The name's Gleeson Hedge."

"You're the satyr," was all Sirius could think to say. Gleeson raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did ya expect me to run around with only my fur covering me?"


End file.
